Totally Platonic Roommates (series)
by DBwrites
Summary: After Darhk's downfall, the loss of their team, and the destruction of their bunker, Felicity invites Oliver to stay in the loft. For weeks they live as happily platonic roommates, rediscovering a friendship that they had both feared was lost. But eventually, they have to question if where they are now is really what's best for them in the future. (series of 4-5 hiatus oneshots)
1. I Could be Happy Without You

_**What you need to know about this series:** This is a series of one-shots based during the 4-5 hiatus in a universe where Oliver and Felicity decide to live together at the loft while the bunker is repaired. The one-shots do not rely on one another, and will take place out of order, but all take place either before or after this oneshot 'I Could be Happy Without You'!_

* * *

" _Felicity_ _Megan_ _Smoak_." Oliver's voice carried through the loft with an urgency that had Felicity rushing down from her bedroom, heels and purse already in hand, as her brain began calculating the fastest way to get to the bunker during peak traffic hours.

As she landed in the living room, Felicity's eyes scanned for immediate danger before finding Oliver at the kitchen island, his face serious as he squared his shoulders and spread his hands palm down on the granite.

"Do we need to head to the bunker?" Felicity questioned, more tired from her long day than nervous about a potential mission. "We _just_ got back from work, can't the bad guys give us an hour for dinner before causing havoc?"

Oliver shook his head no before motioning over his shoulder and questioning, "Why is _every_ _single_ cereal box left open on the counter?"

A smile tugged at Felicity's lips as she realized there was no danger beyond Oliver's obsession with keeping a perfect kitchen. Even when they were dating, she could be as messy as she wanted in any other part of their home, but leave one coffee spoon out beside the coffee pot and Oliver was sure to sense it and appear moments later, already in cleaning mode.

"I was running late for work this morning and couldn't decide what kind I wanted…" Felicity shrugged, trying not to smile as she remembered leisurely taking out each box that morning and nibbling on dry cereal as she spoke with her mother on speaker phone. "And it's not _every_ box, just the _good_ ones. So don't worry, your precious Raisin Bran hasn't gone stale."

Felicity put on an innocent smile as she dropped her things on the floor and made her way around the counter to help Oliver clean up the mess. As they stood shoulder to shoulder, Oliver proceeded to roll up and clip each bag of cereal before handing them to Felicity to rearrange back in the cabinet.

"Thank goodness you found me, Felicity," Oliver teased. "Not many people would put up with this behavior in a roommate. Even if they _do_ pay most of the rent."

Felicity waited for Oliver to look to her before dramatically rolling her eyes. "Says the man who makes enough noise to wake the dead at 5AM every morning, despite being able to move soundlessly at _any_ other time of day."

"Do I need to remind you of 3AM last Tuesday when I woke up to you in the living room, with _every_ light on, cursing loudly at your computer?"

"I thought our stock prices were tanking in China! Plus, you can't say _anything_ about talking. I'm still waiting for you to make it through a single movie without talking through every important scene. I don't recall you doing that back when we were dating."

"That's because we never actually _made_ it through a movie when we were dating," Oliver reminded her, his eyes flicking so quickly to her lips that Felicity almost missed the discrete movement.

* * *

But she didn't. She _couldn't_.

These days it felt like she couldn't ignore anything Oliver did. His stolen glances here and there. His hands lingering for a fraction of a second after handing her her mail. The way he bit his lower lip every time she went off on one of her tangents and accidentally ended up making an inappropriate comment. She had to believe these tiny changes were purposeful at this point.

At first, their arrangement worked far better than either of them had expected.

After Darhk was defeated, Felicity had offered her spare room to Oliver, telling him it was ridiculous to risk staying in the bunker until all of their security measures were completely fixed, which could take weeks with their more limited budget. Oliver had resisted initially, promising he could afford a hotel, but Felicity insisted. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, after everything they had been through, everything they had _lost_ , she didn't want to be alone. She needed her best friend at her side. And she suspected Oliver did too.

Surprisingly, it was almost _easy_ to be just friends in the beginning. In addition to grieving their lost companions, Oliver was preoccupied with learning how to lead the city without a mask and Felicity was spending her daylight hours fighting the board's decision and ultimately being reinstated as CEO of Palmer Tech (thanks to a great deal of support from her very dedicated staff). At night their hours were devoted to standing up for the citizens of Star City. So, by the time they got back to the loft, Oliver and Felicity had plenty to talk about outside of their relationship before eventually retiring to their separate beds.

As time went on, they got increasingly comfortable living together again, but remained careful not to cross any lines. Oliver could make Felicity dinner, but he wouldn't serve it to her. They could watch a movie on the couch together, but not share a blanket. They could hug after a particularly stressful day, but never for more than five seconds. Felicity even joked on a few occasions that they had friendship down to a science. After so many years of back and forth, they had finally figured out how to be "just friends."

But over the last two weeks, they had both started pushing their boundaries. Oliver would waltz around the apartment without a shirt and Felicity would respond the next day by only putting on her robe, rather than pajamas, after her shower. Felicity would let one too many innuendos slip as they chatted over dinner and Oliver would egg her on, seeing how much it took to make Felicity blush. And in the end, the pair always laughed it off, acting like they had simply found a new comfort level in their friendship, that nothing remotely romantic was happening between them. But every time, after they would separate in the evening, Felicity would lie awake, replaying the tiny moments in her mind and wondering if Oliver was also having trouble sleeping just down the hall.

But now she was so _sure_. Felicity didn't need words to know that Oliver felt the same longing that was tugging at her own heart. That he too felt a shift in the air and saw the same hunger reflected in her eyes that she saw in his.

As Felicity and Oliver stood just inches apart in the kitchen, the familiar mixture of his sweat and cologne lingering between them, Felicity knew that if they were just going to laugh their flirting off this time, she had to step back _immediately_. She'd have to turn this moment into a joke. Do something, say something, to alleviate the energy building between them.

But she didn't know if she could physically tear herself away let alone think of anything funny to say. Felicity _had_ started to forget the effect Oliver's scent had on her. The way blood rushed to her cheeks and an overwhelming urge commanded every fiber of her being to draw closer to him, to bury her nose into the crook of his neck and let the smell intoxicate her. She didn't know how to escape its power over her.

Nor was she sure she wanted to.

"You know…" Oliver said, his quiet words drawing Felicity another step closer so she could feel the heat radiating off his body just inches away. "I never properly thanked you for inviting me to stay here… And for not kicking me out, even after the bunker repairs were finished."

"That's kind of how we work, isn't it? No matter what, we still have each other." An accidental laugh escaped Felicity's lips. "Or sometimes we _only_ have each other."

"Yeah…" Oliver looked away for a moment, scanning the entire room before finishing his thought, "I think that was the worst part of our break up? I had always had you. No matter what happened, how _terrible_ things had gotten, I never doubted having you at my side. That was the first time, in a long time, that I felt like I was standing completely on my own."

"I'm sorry-"

"No. No, don't be sorry. _Never_ be sorry, especially for that." Oliver was quick to cut her apology off. "I think we both needed time. We had grown so much together that we weren't sure what was _us_ and what was the relationship anymore. I mean…" Oliver paused, his brow furrowing as he tried to put his feelings into his words. "I honestly didn't know if I could be happy on my own…if I could be happy without you. And your decision helped me to learn that I _could_ be."

Felicity's heart fell at Oliver confession but he caught her chin before she could look away.

"I _could_ be happy without you," he continued. "And honestly, I have to thank you for teaching me that. But Felicity, I will _never_ be as happy as I was with you. As I _am_ whenever I'm sharing my life with you. Platonically or not."

Felicity pressed her lips together as Oliver released her chin, once again letting his hands fall to his sides.

She too had found happiness _without_ him. She knew she could lead a complete and fulfilling life on her own. Make friends. Make a difference in the world. Maybe even care for someone else one day. But she also knew that Oliver made her want to be better. He made her want to not only be good enough for _him_ , but to be good enough for _herself_.

"You know…" she stuttered with a forced laugh as she lifted her eyes to meet Oliver's, "if someone were to walk in now, we'd have trouble convincing them we're just roommates. You know… two totally _platonic_ roommates."

But Oliver didn't match her laugh. Rather, he licked his lips before tilting his head to meet her gaze and seriously whispering, "Yes… completely _platonic_."

Felicity watched carefully as Oliver's lips drew out every syllable of _platonic_ and suddenly she couldn't remember why she had become so obsessed with that word over their past few weeks of living together. Why, after months of working through their problems, growing as independent people, she had become so stubbornly convinced that they had to remain apart in order to retain their independent growth.

"Oliver…" The familiar syllables slipped from Felicity's lips as his hands tentatively moved to her waist, causing heat to radiate through her body. Oliver's eyes closed upon hearing his name, a sigh escaping his lips as Felicity placed her hand behind his head, pulling him in.

Their lips met desperately, trying to make up for months of missed kisses, moving against one another with hurried gasps, nipping, sucking, _tasting,_ dancing just on the edge of pain as Oliver moved Felicity against the kitchen counter and tightened his grip on her waist.

As Oliver's mouth moved to explore the curve of Felicity's neck, she allowed her hands to rediscover the familiar terrain of his back and shoulders, grasping his shirt and desperately wishing there were any way to take it off him without making him take his lips away from her for a single moment.

"God, I've _missed_ you so much," Oliver mumbled into her skin, his confession sending another chill through her body and causing her to dig her nails into his shoulder blades, in turn causing Oliver to let out a low moan.

"But… I've been _right_ here," Felicity attempted to joke, unable to keep her voice light as she simultaneously tried to force air back into her lungs.

Oliver chuckled into Felicity's shoulder, goosebumps appearing wherever his breath touched. "You _know_ what I mean."

"I know…and I've missed you too." Felicity gave herself a second to regain her train of thought before replying, "But… but, Oliver… is this a _good_ idea? Have we thought this through?"

Felicity had said those words purely out of obligation, assuming Oliver would just laugh her concern off, and go right back to kissing her, but her chest filled with fear when Oliver didn't reply right away. Suddenly she was terrified that he would step back and try to drag them back to the line they had sprinted across, hand in hand, just moments ago. Or, even worse… he would leave completely and draw a whole new set of lines that no longer allowed them to be friends.

But before she could think about how to distract him from his doubts, how to pull him back in, Oliver cupped her face in his hands and answered her with a definitive, "Yes."

"Even though I'm so bad at being a _platonic_ roommate?" she asked, biting her lip as Oliver touched his forehead to her.

"Yes," he answered again.

"And I do things like leave the cereal out just to get a reaction out of you?"

Oliver paused, pulling his head back to look at her with an amused smile. "Well, _everyone_ has their faults I guess," Oliver admitted after a moment, "But I'll admit I'm pretty okay with not being platonic. _Happy_ with it even. And Felicity, if I've learned anything in these past few months, we _deserve_ to be happy. Both of us. _Together_."

And Felicity knew, beyond any doubt, that he was right. Because _that's_ what Oliver did for her that no one else ever could. He helped her to realize that she deserved to be happy, despite all the terrible things that had happened in her life. She deserved to want to expect the best from those around her. And she knew she did the same for him.


	2. Not the Worst Idea

**Not the Worst Idea Summary** : In the immediate aftermath of Darhk's final attack and downfall, Oliver begins worrying about the future as Felicity worries about the present.  
 **'Totally Platonic Roommates' Summary:** After Damien Darhk's downfall, the loss of their team, and the destruction of their bunker, Felicity invites Oliver to stay in the 2nd bedroom at the loft. For weeks they live as happily platonic roommates, rediscovering a friendship that they had both feared was lost. But eventually, they have to question if where they are now is really what's best for them in the future.  
 **What you need to know about this series:** This is a series of one-shots, based during the 4-5 hiatus, in a universe where Oliver and Felicity decide to live together at the loft while the bunker is repaired. The one-shots do not rely on one another but all take place either before or after my fic 'I Could be Happy Without You'! Installments are not posted in chronological order, but a table of contents can be found here.

* * *

They had _survived_.

They had not only saved Star City, but the _world_.

Oliver was _mayor_.

Felicity was _staying_.

By any man's logic, Oliver Queen should be jumping for joy.

But with everything that had happened over the past few days... Everything and _everyone_ he had lost over the past few weeks? Well something in Oliver didn't quite feel like a celebratory drink. And judging by her silence, Felicity was in the same boat.

It felt like they stood in the bunker for hours, side by side but not touching, and staring at the symbols of their past as the future spread out before them, vast and suddenly more unpredictable than even Oliver could have imagined. In reality, only about ten minutes had passed when Felicity finally broke the silence, taking a few slow steps toward the cases as she asked, "So, Mr. Mayor, what's _next_?"

"You should go home," Oliver said definitively, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's been awhile since any of us have gotten a good night's sleep, or _any_ night's sleep for that matter. You saved the _world_ today, Felicity. You've earned a decent rest."

Felicity nodded slowly, chewing her bottom lip before she turned to face him. "And what's _your_ plan?"

"Do I look like a man with a plan?" Oliver shrugged, motioning to the room around them. "Usually I like to take a few hours after a near death experience before deciding next move. Maybe I'll take a nap?"

"Now _that's_ a quote for the papers. Figuring it out as you go: _exactly_ the quality we want in the new mayor." Felicity smiled, genuine pride lighting up her eyes before her smile faded again. "But -what I meant to ask wa- _where_ are you staying now?"

Oliver stopped, he hadn't actually considered that question yet. After everyone announced their intentions to leave the team, and his sudden appointment as mayor, his _entire world_ had shifted. Oliver was immediately so consumed by looking at the long-term, the bigger picture, that he didn't consider the smaller details that used to dictate his day-to-day survival. Like where to sleep...

"Well… you can't keep sleeping here." Felicity took a few steps across the concrete floor, glass further crumbling below her heels as she closed the distance between them. "Luckily with my mom running off with Lance, the second bedroom at the loft is free. You'll just have to stay there."

* * *

Felicity made the suggestion so quickly, so _casually_ , that Oliver doubted she had considered the weight of her words. Months ago, it was _her_ that had broken off their engagement. Not long after that, she had left the team completely, citing that she had been wrong to think they could work together. Now Felicity wanted to work _and_ live together?

The answer to her question popped into his mind immediately: _No_. No that couldn't happen. If they moved too fast, if he pushed her away from him _all over again_ … this time he may lose her _completely_. And Oliver couldn't risk that. Not after everything else he had lost.

When Oliver didn't reply immediately, Felicity continued her musings with a shrug, purposefully ignoring his hesitation. "I mean, as long as you don't mind the amount of _pink_ she used to redecorate in there? She apparently didn't _like_ the grey we had picked out. Claimed it was 'far too boring' for such a nice place and it didn't match her _aura_."

"Well, Donna does know best." Oliver conceded with his best attempt at a smile. "But this place won't be _that_ bad once I clean up the glass. I could just stay here?" Oliver motioned to the middle of the bunker where he could already picture setting up a cot until the usual sleeping quarters were repaired. "Don't forget, I lived on Lian Yu for years, so I can deal with a messy bunker. The lack of wolves and landmines is a _major_ improvement over some of my previous places."

"Oliver, I'm not even going to address your poor standard of living but I _am_ telling you that you _can't_ stay here. The security is _completely_ decimated. And it obviously needed an upgrade _before_ this since Malcolm or some other 'bad guy' had been waltzing in here once a week like it was an open house. It'll take a while to just have _that_ tech up to par, let alone clean everything _else_ up. Plus, we should gather some intel to make sure the location of the bunker didn't get out to any of Darhk's conspirators, though I _am_ hopeful he was selfish enough to keep that information to himself."

Oliver sighed, prompting a raised eyebrow from Felicity. He knew how useless it was to fight her once her mind was made up, but they were _just_ getting comfortable _working_ together again. Oliver still had to consciously remind himself not to reach out to her every time they were close to one another, not to call her Hun whenever he needed her attention, not to kiss the top of her head every time he wanted to pull her away from her computer. How the hell would he survive sleeping just down the hall?

"I could get a hotel?" Oliver suggested, trying not to think about the stories the tabloids would run once they got wind of his new residence. "I hear they have free HBO? Pools? Even decent wifi?"

"I just lost my job and you've _barely_ started yours. Plus, these repairs will cost _plenty_ on their own, even if we do them all ourselves. Staying with me makes the most sense right now. "

Oliver struggled to quiet the voice in the back of his head, which was reminding him that Felicity's determination, her _stubbornness_ , was one of his favorite qualities about her. It was one of the attributes that convinced him to bring her onto the team years ago, and one he grew to love even more during their relationship.

"Even if it is just for a few weeks…" Oliver sighed, kicking at the shattered glass under his foot before he continued. "I don't know if this is your _best_ idea, Felicity."

"Well it isn't the _worst_ one I've had," Felicity assured him quickly, her voice so confident it almost disguised the waver in her smile. "Need I remind you of the plan that involved _bombing_ the applied sciences division of Queen Consolidated? Or, _even worse_ , that time I decided to _drug_ you in Nanda Parbat with absolutely zero idea about how I'd get your very unconscious and _very heavy_ body past dozens of _deadly_ assassins and-" Felicity cut herself off suddenly, her eyes darting to the floor as she and Oliver simultaneously realized what night she was referring to. A night he had tried, _so unsuccessfully,_ not to think about since their break up.

Oliver shifted in place as he waited for Felicity to come to her senses and rescind her invitation to stay at the loft. _Her_ loft.

But before he could tell her it was okay, that he would be just fine in a hotel, she cut him off.

"We'll be _okay_ ," she assured him, her eyes full of hope when they met his once again. "We can be just friends, I know we can. I mean... We _have_ to now, it's just us on this team. It'll just be like living with a roommate. A _totally_ platonic roommate who you also fight crime with every night." Felicity made her argument with a flourish of her hands before landing them on her hips, as if that movement alone rested her case.

Oliver couldn't help himself, he _laughed_. Felicity's smile, her confidence, _almost_ had him convinced her plan could work. At least it could temporarily? And to be fair… that's _all_ they needed. Once the bunker was back to working condition, he could move back in. They just had to make it few weeks...

But the what-if's kept holding Oliver back from accepting Felicity's offer. She had thought she could stay on the team right after their break-up. She had looked at him then with the same determination to 'make it work.' But they had both failed.

What would make this time different?

Felicity must have seen the doubt on his face because she began speaking again, her pace even quicker. "And, how much will we even be there? I need to work on getting my job back since, now that I have a second to breathe, I'm _super_ pissed that they fired me for wanting to _help_ people! And you'll be off mayoring and what not. It's not like we'll be lounging around there together all day! It's just a place to sleep!"

Felicity had a valid point. They would be so busy, especially trying to protect the city without the support of their former team, that the loft would literally just provide a bed. Plus, Darhk probably had some supporters still out there. It was likely best he stuck close to Felicity until any of those risks were neutralized.

As Oliver once again began to consider Felicity's plan, he tried to ignore the quickening of his heart. It wasn't a possibility of reconciliation that had him excited, that dream had been pushed to the back burner after Felicity left the team. No, it was the prospect of living with his best friend again that gave him hope. The idea that even in what should be a dark time in his life, their engagement ending, losing Laurel, most of his team leaving, there could _still_ be a silver lining. He could gain back the best friend, the confidant, he had been so scared he had lost. Sure, it would be different from before, but different wasn't always worse. Sometimes it was just different. And he could live with that.

As she waited for his response this time, Felicity grew quiet. She drifted back to the case, gently touching Thea's disguise before stopping in front of Laurel's. Oliver watched as Felicity's hand reached out tentatively before suddenly drawing back and settling at her side with a fist, her knuckles turning white.

Once again, his hand ached to reach out for hers, to feel her soft skin against his, to give her the same reassurance and support that she had so often provided for him in his darkest times. Despite her attempts at smile, at half-hearted jokes, Oliver knew Felicity was still reeling from Havenrock, an event she hadn't even had time to process yet. In addition to that guilt, she too had lost a friend in Laurel. And when Thea, John, and even her mother left Star City, she had lost so much of the support she should have been leaning on in this difficult time.

And suddenly all of Oliver's doubts about what he had to do disappeared. He realized that maybe Felicity wasn't just making this offer to help him. That maybe, just maybe, Felicity needed someone too and she wasn't sure how to ask for it. And if she needed Oliver to be that someone, even if it was just as her _platonic_ roommate, then that was what he was going to do.

"Just don't leave the cereal out again," Oliver agreed with a nod, his smile widening when a victorious grin spread across Felicity's face. "And _please_ feel free to kick me out at any time. I'd rather have to sleep in my office than lose you" Oliver stopped, rethinking his choice of words. "...than lose you _as a friend_."

"Are you just saying that because you don't have any friends left in the city?" Felicity teased, relief hiding behind her smirk.

"Yes. Definitely."

"Understandable. And don't worry, I'll kick you out the second you start messing with the DVR. Survivor is _off limits_."


	3. A Not So Predictable Consequence

**'A Not So Predictable Consequence' Summary:** About a month after moving in together, the tabloids finally begin speculating about an Olicity reunion. Though the rumors themselves aren't all too surprising, Felicity is thrown off by some of the reactions to them.

 **What you need to know about this series:** This is a series of one-shots based during the 4-5 hiatus. _The one-shots do not rely on one another_ but all take place in the same universe so feel free to check out the other one-shots! Fics are not posted in order, but a table of contents can be found on my tumblr.

 **'Totally Platonic Roommates' Series Summary:** After Damien Darhk's downfall, the loss of their team, and the destruction of their bunker, Felicity invites Oliver to stay in the 2nd bedroom at the loft. For weeks they live as happily platonic roommates, rediscovering a friendship that they had both feared was lost. But eventually, they have to question if where they are now is really what's best for them in the future.

* * *

Felicity Smoak had always considered herself a fairly, if not _extremely_ , intelligent individual. But that assumption was easily called into question when she invited Oliver Queen, her former fiancé, to be her roommate and somehow didn't foresee some seemingly predictable consequences.

"Felicity, you down there?" Oliver's voice carried through the loft as Felicity stood hunched over her computer, her eyes burning and brain ready to split in two as she once again poured over the spreadsheet glowing before her.

Sure, work was _supposed_ to pause for a Sunday mornings, but she had just gotten the company back and the very first problem dumped onto her plate was an extremely troubling error in the accounting department. Now Felicity had to figure out where the missing money was going, if it was purposeful, and ultimately, who to punish. With the board already iffy about her return, they were clearly testing her and she _couldn't_ fail. Not if she was still going to use this company to make a difference.

" _Felicity_!" Oliver called again, this time with more urgency.

"Uh huh?" Felicity murmured a reply, allotting just enough of her attention to listen for high-risk phrases like 'bomb,' hit the floor,' or 'I've been shot.'

"Felicity, why has your mom called me ten -no wait, here the phone goes again- let's make it _ELEVEN_ times?"

 _Mom_. That should probably fall under the 'high-risk word' category too.

"Uh…" Felicity glanced to her silenced phone, where a flashing screen informed her of 8 missed calls and 3 voicemails, _all_ from her mother. "I'm not sure… Answer it I guess? Maybe it's Lance? Or she _really_ needs some baking instructions?"

Oliver picked up the call, barely managing a "hello" before Donna could be heard shrieking into his ear.

 _Probably_ not a baking emergency after all.

* * *

Felicity groaned, trying to keep her focus on the work at hand rather than whatever emergency her mother had imagined now.

But Felicity's interest piqued as Oliver sat silent for minutes, not even attempting to get a word in before he finally raised his voice to reply, " _No_ Donna, it's not true. They're just saying it to sell a story."

Oliver paused, raking his fingers through his hair as Donna shouted something back, her voice clearly worked up but far too muffled for Felicity to understand as Oliver stood across the kitchen counter.

"No I promise, I wouldn't lie to you," Oliver continued after a moment, his voice still unruffled.

Felicity bit back the urge to stop working and plug in a few snarky comments about bullet riddled laptops and running out of sports bottles, but she knew better. Plus, she should be focusing on her work right now.

"Yes I know sometimes Felicity _forgets_ to mention things, but we wouldn't mislead you about this."

Felicity heard her mother laugh before she replied to Oliver, her voice now quieter, definitely calmer. Oliver had always had a special way with Donna. Kind of like a horse whisperer… but with a 50 year old woman.

After another moment, Oliver replied, "I know. I'm sorry, Donna. But I _promise_ Felicity will call you later."

Felicity saw a smirk flash across Oliver's lips as Donna responded this time. Clearly she was making a joke at Felicity's expense.

"No I _don't_ know why she didn't answer her phone earlier but of course she's not avoiding you."

Oliver 'mmhm'ed his way through Donna's next reply, before promising, "And yes, I'll make _sure_ she remembers to call you back later."

Felicity couldn't help it this time, she rolled her eyes, immediately receiving the smile from Oliver that she had been aiming for. It didn't matter if they were together or not, Oliver had gotten Donna far too accustomed to weekly phone calls from her daughter (and even more frequent texts from him) and Felicity was not going to let him forget that Donna's new expectations were all _his_ fault.

"Love you too, Donna. We'll talk soon. Bye." Oliver concluded eventually, waiting a moment before ending the call and dropping his phone next to Felicity's laptop, which she was already using to run a new search.

"Your mom has been keeping up with the tabloids," Oliver confirmed with a sigh. "According to them, we're back together _and_ planning to secretly elope over the long weekend. She was pretty upset we hadn't told her."

Felicity groaned dramatically, "About being together or eloping?"

"Both. _Definitely_ both. Plus she's mad that you're not picking up your phone when there's _clearly_ an emergency going on."

"Shit…" Felicity mumbled, scanning through the articles that popped up, all claiming to have _indisputable_ proof of their secret reunion and upcoming nuptials. One tabloid even displayed a copy of an e-vite to the small ceremony at a winery just outside the city, one Felicity had never heard of.

"Wish someone had told me… I'm supposed to meet with potential investors on Saturday," she joked, chewing on her bottom lip as she continued to scan different gossip websites. How had nobody mentioned these articles yet? Especially when Oliver's sister was one of their most avid readers. Did Thea believe this junk too?

"Luckily, I'm _totally_ free," Oliver replied lightly, throwing in a shrug for good measure.

Felicity's stomach gave an unexpected lurch.

She and Oliver had fallen back into comfortably teasing each other over the past month. _That_ wasn't the problem. They had also talked about their former relationship on multiple occasions as well. So she wasn't reacting to that part of his comment either. But somehow, when Oliver put the two together, it didn't sit well with Felicity. Sure, it felt acceptable for _her_ to joke about the fake wedding (this wasn't the first time she had), but to hear the words slip so _easily_ out of Oliver's mouth, despite having been so desperate to see him move on over the past few months, was more unsettling than she ever could have expected.

Shouldn't she be relieved he could finally joke about the past? That Oliver wasn't hurting so much anymore? But Felicity's stomach told her that maybe she wasn't as ready for Oliver to move on as she thought she was. If these stories bothered her now, when neither of them were dating anyone new, how would she react when the tabloids were selling tales about Oliver with someone new? Or, even worse, what about when he brought someone else _home_?

When Felicity didn't deliver a timely retort, Oliver suddenly questioned, "Why are these popping up now? It's been weeks since I moved back in."

Felicity brought her fingers to her temples, trying to force her unnecessary anxiety back down. If she had learned anything over the past few months, worrying about the future was useless until she dealt with the present. _This is not the end of the world_ she reminded herself. She had already been through that and somehow survived. This was just gossip magazines. The same magazines she and Oliver used to laugh over during dinner.

"Neighbors must have talked since you've been around more. Probably took them so long because we'd spent so much time in the bunker before now…"

"I'm sorry… I know you hate ending up in these things."" Guilt began to lace Oliver's tone and it was another punch to Felicity's gut. She was not having a rational response. And she wasn't even sure _why_ she wasn't having a rational response. And that made her feel even worse.

"Neither do you and it's not _your_ fault," Felicity forced a smile, "And truth be told, if _you_ having to take that phone call from my mom is the _worst_ thing that comes from this? I _think_ we'll be okay."

Felicity almost laughed. In her deflection she had made a decent point. She _had_ come off pretty easily in this situation. Another plus of having Oliver as her roommate.

Oliver took a step closer, squeezing Felicity's shoulders reassuringly before taking a few steps back toward the stairs. "Focus on your work and I'll have my publicist sort out this tabloid issue," he assured her. "I'm honestly not sure _why_ they weren't on it already."

Felicity nodded, pulling back up her spreadsheet and pretending to refocus even half of her mind on the _real_ problem at hand. There were millions of dollars at stake, not to mention her job. She _had_ to focus.

But long after Oliver had walked away, her mind was still circling around the same question: If these stories were so clearly false, and if Felicity knew they would pass quickly, why did they bother her _so_ much? Was it because they were bringing up a future that she now knew couldn't happen? Was it a fear about what other stories the tabloids would concoct when their eloping theories proved false? Or was it not the stories, but Oliver's reaction, that bothered her? Or, more specifically, his _lack_ of reaction that signaled that their relationship was pushing even further into the unknown?

* * *

Of course, the phone call was only the beginning. Felicity should have known better. She knew the tenacity of her mother, _and_ the Star City tabloids, far better than that.

Less than a week later, when a frantic knock echoed through the loft, Felicity had no doubt who was on the other side of the door.

"Heyyyyy, Mom…" Felicity tried to keep her tone light as her mother yanked her into a hug. "What are you-"

"Don't you _dare_ ask me what am I doing here, young lady! Oliver tried telling me that there's nothing going on but then FIVE more articles came out covering your reunion! Some with some _very_ convincing photographic evidence! And since you _still_ haven't bothered to call me back, I have no choice but to believe you're hiding _something_!"

"Mom, I've just had a lot going on with work and-"

"Stop giving me excuses! We need to talk, Felicity. I _cannot_ believe _both_ of you lied to me! Well, I can't believe _Oliver_ lied to me at least! He has always told the truth to me. You clearly got into that habit with this whole-" Donna scanned the room before whispering, "-working for the _Green Arrow_ _thing_."

Despite her mother's tone, Felicity had to bite back a smile. Her mother was still under the impression that Oliver was completely separate from the Green Arrow part of her life. Donna, before her move, had even suggested that Felicity's lie was an element in the break up. If _only_ it had all been that simple.

"Where is Oliver, anyway?" Donna asked, scanning the loft with narrowed eyes. "I'd like to talk to _both_ of you at once. Avoid giving anyone time to make up a story!"

Felicity's first impulse was the lie, but since her mother was already upset about another alleged lie, that _probably_ wasn't the best route.

Luckily, her mother didn't wait for a reply before yelling out, "Oliver! Oliver Queen get down here _right_ now!"

Felicity glanced down to the bedazzled bag her mother had dropped by the door. Donna was planning to stay? Of _course_ she was inviting herself to stay. What better to follow a surprise interrogation with than a sleepover?

"Hey, Donna!" Oliver greeted, rushing down the stairs with a speed that directly contradicted his relaxed tone.

"Oliver, I need some _explanations_ and goodness knows my daughter won't give them to me!" Donna huffed, reaching into her purse to pull out a handful of tabloids carefully marked with brightly colored post-its.

"Mom, how do you have those? Do you get Star City tabloids _delivered_ to you?!"

"This is not the time to talk about _that_ ," Donna replied with an eye roll.

"Mom, Oliver and I both have plans later today." Felicity paused before hastily clarifying, "and it's _not_ to get married."

"Well then we should have _plenty_ of time to talk about all of this evidence from these newspapers I'm supposed to just _ignore_. Instead you want me to just sit back and believe that you two are just 'casually' living together for some reason that was never made clear to me!"

Felicity was desperate to clarify that tabloids did _not_ count as newspapers, but she resisted the urge. She owed her mom, she knew that. Quite a bit of Donna's reaction had to be residual anger from Felicity's secret about working for the Green Arrow, a topic the pair had yet to fully cover since Donna moved away. So she deserved at least one confrontation.

"Donna." Ever the politician, Oliver put on his most charming smile as he leaned in for a kiss on Donna's cheek. "Let's sit down. Of _course_ we always have time for you."

Felicity rolled her eyes as Oliver led her mother to the couch. Maybe _he_ should have gotten her mother in the break up.

"Now, why don't you let us know why you're so upset?" Oliver continued. "I _promise_ we did not lie to you– about this relationship."

As she sat down on the couch beside her mother, and Oliver took a seat across from them, Felicity prayed that her Donna didn't catch the hitch in Oliver's statement. It always got harder for him to lie to someone when he cared about them, and whether she would become his mother-in-law or not, Oliver undoubtedly loved Donna like his own family. It was a bond Felicity never wanted to take away from either of them. No matter what happened between her and Oliver.

Luckily Donna kept moving forward, holding up the first of the articles as if presenting her carefully collected evidence to a jury.

"You know you can't believe what those people write, Mom." Felicity explained carefully, "They just make it up."

"But they don't make up these pictures!" Donne argued, pointing to a picture of Felicity on the center page of a Star City tabloid. The picture showed Felicity with a blissful smile across her face, leaning toward something just out of frame, and the words 'Olicity reunited? Felicity Smoak's eyes tell the true story!' stamped across the top of the page.

"What about _this_ , sweetheart?" Donna tapped the picture impatiently. "I know you well enough to know _that_ look anywhere!"

Felicity let out a relieved chuckle, turning to smirk at a confused Oliver before explaining, "Mom, Oliver wasn't even _there_. I was in a bakery, see?" Felicity pointed to a blurred sign in the background of the photo. "I'm pretty sure I was looking at a red velvet cupcake. So yes, it _was_ love. Just not the kind they're claiming it was."

Donna looked to the picture once more before recognition spread across her face. "Okay…" she muttered, tossing the magazine aside, "But what about _this_?" she asked, pulling up another picture of Felicity with a hand on Oliver's cheek and 'Can our new mayor have it all?' printed across the center of the page.

Felicity squinted at the picture for a moment before the memory came back to her.

"He cut himself shaving and was about to walk up on stage with blood on his cheek," Felicity explained slowly, trying her best not to acknowledge that this photo did have _slightly_ more merit than the last one. She probably hadn't needed to get the blood off herself… but that wasn't something to question now. It was just old habits surfacing in a hectic moment.

Luckily her explanation placated Donna, who put the tabloid on the coffee table without a second thought.

As her mother mumbled and searched for her next piece of evidence, Felicity did her best to squash the butterflies forming in her stomach. _Nothing_ was going on between her and Oliver. Why was she nervous? How could the tabloids point out something that wasn't there? Things were going well between her and Oliver, she couldn't let these rags get into her head now.

Donna glanced at another 'article', obviously printed from an online gossip website that mentioning something about twins on the way, and tossed it to the side before even showing it to Felicity.

Another weight lifted from Felicity's shoulders. Maybe this was already over?

But the next picture seemed to make the room stop. At least… it made _Felicity_ stop. She tuned out the rest of the room when she saw it.

The article appeared standard enough at first glance. 'Has Olicity moved on?' was printed at the top of a page and directly below it was a picture of Felicity and Oliver talking before he took the stage at a press conference with ' _Not a Chance_ ' printed in red across their feet.

In the photograph, Felicity was standing close to Oliver, grasping his hands in hers as he leaned in to speak to her, his face serious. But, it wasn't their proximity in the picture that grabbed Felicity's attention, it was _her_ face. In the picture, her eyes were _shining_ , full of a confidence and an undeniable hope she had feared lost after months of pain and heartache. Her cheeks were pulling her lips into a smile so natural it looked like she wore it every second of every day. It was far from the forced smile that she had learned to put on for the cameras as Palmer Tech's CEO.

The look on her face was so familiar, but it took Felicity a moment to place the memory. It was the very smile she saw reflected in the mirror every time Oliver sat on the bed to talk to her as she got ready for bed every night during their relationship. It was the look she would get whenever she realized, without any doubt, that she was _exactly_ where she was meant to be.

Felicity couldn't reasonably deny that, in this photograph at least, she looked completely and hopelessly in love. But before she could think up a lie, an excuse, a joke, or _something_ to get her out of this corner, Oliver came to her rescue.

"I was about to announce a new charity Palmer Tech is starting for reconstruction in the city, Donna," Oliver explained, though Felicity couldn't recall the exact speech immediately. "She looks so happy because her hard work paid off. She's _proud_. Not in love." Oliver said confidently before adding with a wink, "And maybe admires the wonderful public speaking skills of her roommate, at least a little bit."

Felicity wanted to thank Oliver for saving her once again, to grab his hand and give it a quick squeeze to show her gratitude… But she knew that showing her relief, admitting that he _had_ saved her, would be admitting that there was a _reason_ for her to have been nervous. That Donna had been _right_. That the picture had implied anything beyond one friend being happy about the accomplishments of another.

"Yeah," Felicity agreed all too quickly. "That was a good day. But again, _not_ because some secret romance. They just use us to sell magazines, Mom. Apparently _all_ to you."

As Donna began apologizing to Oliver for jumping to conclusions (of course she didn't think to apologize to her own daughter), Felicity tried to reassure herself that look on her face _was_ just pride and admiration, as Oliver had said. She _had_ been proud, that was true. Maybe she would have looked the same way if _anyone_ had been heading up to that stage to make the announcement. Plus add some good lighting, fresh makeup, a _sneaky_ photographer? _Anyone_ could have looked in head over heels.

The nerves in Felicity's stomach began to settle. Oliver was definitely right, her smile was just a look of pride. She loved Oliver, but she was no longer _in_ love with him. She was worrying for no reason. She had let these so called journalists get to her head. She was probably just overwhelmed from going back to work in addition to increased duties on Team Arrow.

"Donna, I'm guessing you drove here without stopping for a break?" Oliver schmoozed before Donna could break out any new evidence. "I had picked up some steak to make for tonight. How about I cook those up for lunch and we can all have a nice meal together? You can see for yourself that everything is completely normal, and totally platonic, in this loft."

"I'd be more than happy to!" Donna agreed, looking to Felicity with an all too eager smile that made Felicity want to offer to help in the kitchen.

But Oliver had apparently saved her enough and he quickly left the women behind, bringing Donna's overnight bag up to the top of the stairs before heading into the kitchen and turning on some music as he cooked.

The moment Donna was convinced he was absorbed in his own tasks, she grabbed her daughter's hand, holding it tight.

"Look me in the eye, Felicity. Swear there is _nothing_ going on. Because I looked at all those articles and was so sure you two were hiding something. But now I come here and you both seem so comfortable and natural as friends… I guess what I'm saying it that I can't let myself get my hopes up-"

"Mom! Nothing is going on with us. Not like you're thinking at least. I promise. And you shouldn't be getting hopes up about my relationships _anyway_."

"Then… then I have to ask _why_ you two are living together? Can't you both afford some place else at this point? _You_ had seemed so eager to move a few months ago, sweetheart. I remember a call saying that the place was _cursed_?"

It was true. Both she and Oliver had plenty of options for other places to live. By now the lair's security was updated. Oliver could have moved back into it earlier this week. But neither of them had even mentioned the possibility that day. Instead, they had cracked a bottle of champagne to celebrate the progress and then headed back to the loft, together.

Or either one of them could have afforded somewhere else. Places where they could live separately. Homes devoid of the heart-wrenching memories this loft would always contain: Thea's injury, their break-up, Darhk's attack on Donna… But despite all of that, Felicity was too attached to this loft to leave now. It was her _home_. Good and bad, this place already had more of her heart than anywhere else she had ever lived. Just like her relationship with Oliver, she could never wipe away the bad memories if it meant sacrificing the good.

Felicity sighed, lowering her voice, "After… after everything that happened, Mom- and please know I'm not blaming you for leaving because I'm so happy you and Quentin are happy- well… it's just nice to have someone around who _understands_. Oliver knows what I've been through these past few-"

Recognition flashed across Donna's face. "Oliver _knows_?! Like _knows_ knows?"

"Of course he _knows_ , Mom." Felicity rolled her eyes. "I didn't lie to him _all_ that time. I know he's pretty but he's smarter than he looks."

Donna narrowed her eyes for a moment, clearly filing that battle away for later. "Felicity, I just think-"

" _Please, mom_."

"You were just so happy when-"

Felicity cut her mother off, scooting closer together on the couch as she squeezed her mother's hand more tightly. "I'm happy now too, Mom. I _promise_. All those pictures proved that at the very least. We're _both_ happy with this and I don't want to lose that. I can't lose that. Not after everything else. _Please_ stop pushing the matter."

Donna nodded, watching Felicity for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I should call Quentin and let him know I got here. Goodness knows that man will be here in a _flash_ if I don't check in soon."

"Put your stuff in my bedroom and give him my best when you talk to him. Then we'll all have something to eat and you can yell at me some more for not picking up my phone." Felicity smiled, releasing her mother's hand before adding, "I love you Mom, and I _am_ glad you're here."

Felicity turned to face Oliver as her mother headed toward the stairs, wanting to grab his attention and signal that everything was okay. Maybe even thank him for not being upset about their unexpected guest. But before Felicity could open her mouth, she realized Oliver's attention was already on her. And the look on his face was the very same one Felicity had worn in the tabloid picture. But it could in _no_ way be confused with admiration. It was _love_. And they were definitely in trouble.


	4. Totally Platonic Timeouts

Summary: After weeks of living happily (and very platonically) together, something shifts very suddenly between Felicity and Oliver. And it becomes _much_ more difficult to keep their promise to remain 'platonic.' Word Count: 4015 A/N: This one-shot is part of my Totally Platonic Roommates 4.5 series where Oliver and Felicity try to be, well, totally platonic roommates (links and more info found here). Spoiler: these build up to the one-shot I Could be Happy Without You. You do not need to read any of these others to read this one, but check them out if you're interested!

* * *

The deal, like so much else in their past, began with that _damn_ salmon ladder.

By the time Felicity arrived that evening, Oliver had already started his workout. So she simply filled him in on her disastrous board meeting as he silently counted out push-ups and then listened as he held a plank and described his own hellish day at the office. But once their recaps were complete and pep talks were given, Oliver moved to the salmon ladder, shedding his shirt and positioning his calloused hands on the ladder's bar as Felicity settled in at her station, her face unexpectedly flush. Oliver continued to speak to her for a few more minutes, casually joking about how much harder it was to get proper exercise with 'real job,' but soon enough his voice trailed off as he went into his own zone and Felicity tried desperately to get back into hers.

But that salmon ladder, those sounds, had _always_ been her weakness. And apparently Felicity's subconscious had not forgotten that.

Oliver's pace started off quickly at first, unbridled energy exploding out of his every movement, but Oliver eventually slowed his speed to create to a hypnotic rhythm of clangs and grunts echoing off the concrete walls of the basement. Felicity would swear she could smell his sweat, even from her spot 20 feet away, and whenever she peeked behind her she could see the lights of the room reflecting off his dampened chest.

But she _tried_ not to look.

She tried not to smell.

Damn it she tried, _so hard_ , not to listen.

Because certain _feelings_ , ones Felicity had assumed were long gone, had come flooding back the _second_ Oliver was on that ladder. And now everything Oliver did made her sit a little more rigidly in her seat.

It wasn't long before Felicity completely gave up on getting any real work done. So, instead, she stared at her screen (even if she couldn't focus on it) and silently praised herself for every time she ignored another one of Oliver's too _familiar_ sounds.

"Felicity? Did you _hear_ me?"

Felicity jumped as Oliver was suddenly behind her, grabbing a towel from the railing and wiping his face with it.

Now she could _definitely_ smell his sweat.

When she looked up, working so hard to focus on his eyes, he repeated his question. "I asked if you had any new leads on where Douglas Tutor is hiding out now? Maybe something panned out from the traffic cameras?" A smirk appeared on Oliver's lips. "Or he posted a Facebook status announcing the restaurant he's eating at?"

Oliver chuckled at his own joke as the back of Felicity's brain screamed for her to just give _any_ answer, even a simple one, to get him to take a step away. All she had to do was say a single syllable: No. It was just two letters. But the word wouldn't come out. Instead she rose from her desk, nails digging into the palms of her hands, and hurriedly mumbled, "I need… I think I need a _timeout_."

* * *

Oliver knit his brow together and glanced at the computer screen before refocusing on Felicity. "Excuse me?"

"Time _out_ ," she repeated again, trying to sounds firm as she grabbed her phone from the desk and shuffled toward the elevator. "I'll be back in, um... a bit. Or later. Or I'll see you at home. Yeah, there... The loft. Back at the loft. Where we both live."

An amused grin spread across Oliver's face as he seemingly put together the pieces, but before he could say a word, or Felicity could embarrass herself further, she was slipping inside the elevator doors.

Felicity barely waited for the doors to close before burying her face in her hands and letting a frustrated groan escape her lips.

She was in trouble.

* * *

He was going to confront her.

Okay, confront was definitely _not_ the right word. He was going to _talk_ to her. He _had_ to talk to her. When it clicked why Felicity practically ran out of the bunker, Oliver had been amused, _pleased_ with himself even, and he couldn't wait to get home and tease her about it. He even allowed himself to have a just sliver of hope that this might be a sign of their old relationship reblooming. If he was able to get her so flustered again, well maybe _other_ changes weren't far behind?

But shortly after hope made an appearance, so did fear. What if this _didn't_ change everything for the better? He and Felicity were already good, was he really _stupid_ enough to hope for more? Icarus flying too close to the sun was a popular myth for a reason. This change could make everything worse. All that they had built over the past few weeks, years even, would go up in flames, just as his life had so often before.

It was all his fault, of course. Oliver had noticed her glancing at him on the salmon ladder. And he knew that look in her eyes; he had reveled in it enough times before. Yet he still _chose_ to push himself on the ladder long after he was ready to drop. He kept telling himself 'just a little bit longer' in hopes of catching her staring just one more time. But now his seemingly innocent plan had backfired. _All_ because he wanted to feed his ego.

Oliver didn't know what the next steps were, what they _should_ be. Was Felicity mad? Embarrassed? Would she ask him to move out? She probably had to... or at the very least she _should_. They _couldn't_ live together anymore if they couldn't keep it platonic. She had made that _very_ clear… he had agreed. And what happened down in that bunker an hour ago- that was _not_ platonic. Not in the least.

The shower was running upstairs when Oliver returned to the loft and he found himself pacing laps between the living room and kitchen as he waited. He could try _ignoring_ that anything had happened... But somehow that didn't seem like the best option. Other than their day jobs, he and Felicity now spent a majority of their time around each other, whether in the loft or the bunker, without any other company to distract them. Ignoring the problem would quickly turn into bending the truth. Bending the truth would morph into lies. And wasn't it lying, _at least in part,_ that led them to this?

When the shower stopped, Oliver didn't think before taking the stairs two at a time. The sooner they talked the better, Oliver was sure of it. If too much time passed, it would just become more difficult to bring up. They had to get this conversation over with so he could deal with whatever consequences Felicity presented, even if that meant moving out immediately. As long as he still had his teammate, his best friend, he could deal with anything.

But, against all common sense, Olivier didn't expect what happened next.

He had barely knocked before Felicity called for him to come in, but judging by her flushed face as he swung the door open, Oliver was confident she hadn't thought her invitation through. Not that he could focus much on her face when her damp body was still wrapped in a white towel. A towel Oliver could vividly recall dropping to the floor on _multiple_ occasions.

Oliver couldn't help it, his eyes flicked down to take Felicity in. It was automatic, an action that was over before his brain could even _think_ to stop it. And though the movement took less than a second, his mind seemed to crawl to a stop, savoring the image with the knowledge that he may _never_ get to see Felicity like this again. Not with the conversation they were about to have.

"Oh, sorry…" Felicity's words snapped Oliver's attention back to the task at hand. One that just got a hell of a lot more difficult. "I really need to starting _thinking_ before I yell for people to just come in, right? I swear someone would knock at the bunker door and I'd probably say 'come in' out of habit if I wasn't paying attention."

Felicity quickly grabbed a set of pajamas from the foot of her bed before slipping back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as Oliver struggled to listen to her voice rather than imagining what else was going on behind that door.

The tables had turned so quickly.

"Really.. Sometimes I think I don't _actually_ think at all." Felicity spoke through the door, her overly casual tone almost enough to convince Oliver that nothing had happened earlier. "I mean, not that I'm that exposed. A lot of my dresses are the same amount of material. And it's not like you haven't _seen_ more, we can't ignore that, or should we should ignore that? I don't entirely know… They don't exactly write 'how to books' on what to do when you want to remain friends and live with an ex-fiance who you also work on a secret vigilante team with every night. But I am guessing walking around in a towel is _not_ one of those lines _normal_ roommates cross?"

Oliver's lips tugged into a smile as Felicity continued to ramble in the bathroom. It was difficult not to think about how many of their evenings together concluded just like this a few months ago. But the smile faded as Oliver remembered how most of those conversations ended, with him opening the door under the guise that he could better 'hear her' while she was getting ready for bed. Something he'd never get to do again.

 _Focus. Focus. Focus. Keep focused._ Oliver was silently chanting to himself when Felicity reemerged from the bathroom, tossing the wet towel precariously on the bed before pulling her hair into a messy bun. At _any_ other time, Oliver would have been tempted to remind her to hang that towel up before it got the bedding damp. But now, instead, he knew he would be lucky to string two words together.

Oliver stifled a groan as he glanced to Felicity once more. This outfit might actually be worse than the towel...

As she continued to talk, Oliver refused to let his eyes linger on her body. At least… he refused to let her notice them lingering. If asked, he would deny staring at the smooth curve of her neck or worshipping how the V of her collarbones framed her chest in a red tank top that clung so _perfectly_ to her curves after a shower. And he definitely wouldn't admit to allowing his eyes to linger on the 2 inches of skin that remained uncovered before the top of her loose, pink pajama pants hanging low on Felicity's hips...

But nothing about Felicity invaded his senses in the same way as her _smell_. Slight hints of jasmine and lavender hung in the air between them and Oliver knew, beyond any doubt, that Felicity still used the same body wash that she had discovered in Bali. She had loved it so much that he had ordered bottles of the stuff sent back to their place in Ivy Town, and those bottles had eventually made their way to the loft. Every night Oliver would bury his face into the crook of her neck as they drifted off to sleep and Felicity would promise him that the scents ensured they would both have good dreams. But he always knew he didn't need the smell... Not when she was next to him.

 _Focus_. Oliver reminded himself again. He _had_ come here for a reason. Eyes. He had to focus on her eyes.

But that didn't help either. Because, just for a second, he could swear he saw the same longing in her eyes as he knew was reflected in his own. But it disappeared once she started talking again, her pace suddenly slowing down.

"And, um, I'm sorry about earlier." Felicity continued, her tone shifting as her eyes darted to the floor, focusing on her bare toes that were curling and uncurling against the carpet. "Long day at work, you know? Then staring more at the computer in the bunker... I just needed a uhh…"

"A timeout?" Oliver finished for her.

"Yeah… timeout." Felicity bit her lip as her eyes rose to meet Oliver's once again. "I just really needed to… shower."

"Felicity, we should _talk_." The words were out of Oliver's mouth before he could talk himself out of saying anything.

Though Felicity's face paled at first, she soon gave a resigned head nod, taking a single step toward to him. "Yeah… I guess so."

"I completely understand if my staying here is too much. I can always move back to-"

"No." Felicity was quick to cut Oliver off, taking another step closer to him. "I mean, only if you wanted to. But I don't _need_ you to. I mean, not that I _need_ anything, I just..."

Oliver fought the urge to take a step back and increase the distance between as Felicity began to list reasons she loved living together. From so close Felicity's scent overwhelmed him and he _couldn't_ stop staring at the single droplet of water balancing on her eyelash. How did she not _feel_ that? All he wanted to do was reach out and tenderly brush it away. He could allow his hand to linger on her face, her cheek, just for a moment. It would _almost_ be natural... To feel her soft cheek against his hand once again and-

No. He had to stop. He had to _focus_.

"I mean I _like_ having a roommate." Felicity continued and Oliver prayed she hadn't noticed his staring. "And I'm eating better than _ever_ to be honest. And overall I think this has been going _really_ well in general… Especially with the rough few months we had and our friends all leaving the city…"

"Yeah, uh, yes it has." Oliver silently chided himself for his inability to focus. He had come into this room so sure of his goal, so determined. But now that image of Felicity in her towel, her fragrant skin, those _pajamas_ , all combined with the knowledge that she had probably come home to take a cold shower because of _him_ , well he wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

Felicity took yet another step toward him, his core clenching as her foot landed. It was impossible not to notice how smooth her skin looked after a shower when she was so close... Was she _trying_ to kill him?

"Honestly, Oliver, I was kind of expecting some bragging on your part. Or at least some jokes? Are you _okay_?"

"No." Oliver cleared his throat. "No, I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine. We're fine. I just um…"

The hint of a smile appeared on Felicity's lips. He knew she wanted to make a comment about his inability to form a sentence, but before she got the chance he spit out, " _I_ need a timeout now. I'm going to get some sleep and we'll talk… tomorrow." Oliver turned to the door. "Maybe I'll shower. Yeah, I should _definitely_ shower. Long night at work and all that…"

Oliver didn't wait for a reply before turning away and heading toward his room. It was _definitely_ his turn for a cold shower. And probably a long one at that.

* * *

Felicity found herself curled up on the living room couch before dawn the next morning, marking the only time in her and Oliver's _entire_ relationship that she had beaten him out of bed. _Not_ that they were still in that type of a relationship- she sometimes had to remind herself, and her body, of that fact- and _that_ was the whole reason she was currently sitting hunched over her tablet, color coding different realistic and not so realistic responses to her and Oliver's newest situation.

Felicity had pages of options listed on her tablet, the pros and cons of each possibility color coded in red and green. Of course she had thought about asking him to leave, or even leaving herself, but she knew separating wasn't a valid option. Not with the guilt and stress they were both carrying around from the last few months' events. Not with how much they _still_ needed each other for support. Felicity had also considered making a list of roommate rules to post on the fridge, including what not do, wear, or _not_ wear around each other, but she knew that would just result in an ever growing list. And, of course, magic _was_ a possibility, but she knew better than to play with those risks.

Fortunately, after hours of worrying and racking her brain, Felicity had come up with a deceptively simple, but hopefully effective, plan.

She prayed Oliver would be open to her suggestion. He had, after all, come to her the previous night to talk about how she had embarrassingly raced out of the bunker because _she_ couldn't get herself under control. But it did make her feel better that her just walking around in pajamas and no makeup seemed to have the same effect on him. She could hear the water running as he stayed in his shower for nearly 15 minutes after he bolted out of her room and she had to assume that he was taking the same cold shower she had forced herself through. And, even after that, he was up constantly, pacing the hallways into the wee hours of the morning and even stopping outside of her door once or twice before moving back to his own room.

Though she wasn't feeling nearly as overwhelmed as she had the previous evening, Felicity wasn't foolish enough to think that what had happened yesterday wouldn't happen again. She knew her feelings had just buried themselves once more, waiting to pop back out at the most inopportune time, and she didn't want to give them that chance.

Once Oliver emerged from his room, clothed in sweats and stubble lining his chin, Felicity spoke before he reached the bottom of the stairs, "I _think_ I have a plan."

"You're up early," Oliver yawned, checking his watch as he paused by the kitchen. "You want coffee?"

Felicity shook her head no. For once, coffee would _not_ help her.

"Really? This plan _must_ be important then," Oliver replied, trying to sound light-hearted despite the bags under his eyes.

"I think it is…"

When she didn't deflect with her usual humor, Oliver's face grew more serious and he started toward the living room.

"I was thinking, we need a deal, to help us keep living together and everything." Felicity sat up on the couch, putting her tablet to the side as Oliver joined her, leaving the seat between them noticeably empty.

Felicity folded her hands before her, trying to slow her speech down as she prepared to present the idea she had spent hours thinking over. "I think we should get get to tag out… or call a timeout when things get to be…" Felicity paused. She had _not_ thought about how to phrase this.

"Too much?" Oliver finished for her, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. _Too much_. Whenever it happens we get to leave the situation without ramifications or awkward conversations." Felicity drew a deep breath. "We _were_ a couple, we can't erase that, nor should we try to. And that means certain… _urges_ , habits if you will, might remain for a while. I think we just need to acknowledge that they're normal and they _don't_ mean anything beyond… the physical."

Oliver pursed his lips for a second before mumbling, "Still getting turned on around each other is just a _habit_. Our bodies just haven't… gotten the message yet."

"In a way. And I was thinking that when we need a break, we can just… move _on_ when things get to be too much. Give our bodies some time to readjust to how things are now…"

"You want to train our bodies to have timeouts? Like a _toddler_?"

"Yeah…" Felicity bit her lip. "I mean, it kind of feels like that right? We _know_ it's a bad idea but our bodies are basically having tantrums and refusing to accept that certain things have changed. So why shouldn't a timeout, a few minutes to cool down, work? I know it sounds kind of silly but us thinking this won't come up again, that we can just ignore this, would…"

"It would never work." Oliver replied, slowly rubbing his hands together and he looked down to his lap.

Felicity's heart sank. "It won't?"

"No, I mean ignoring that something has obviously shifted between us lately wouldn't work... I actually think you're right. Maybe timeouts could be what we need? God knows they would have been useful once or twice before this…"

Felicity's relief was quickly replaced with excitement as she had to bite back a smile. This was _not_ the time to be competitive, but she couldn't help but think that if this _were_ a competition, she would be in the lead.

"Really?" Felicity hoped she didn't sound too eager when the word escaped her lips, but she couldn't pass up the chance for more information. "Like when? You mean that _thing_ last night?"

Oliver smirked in response to Felicity's excitement. "Isn't the point of timeouts that we _don't_ have to talk about them?"

"The deal isn't retroactive, Queen. It's only being put into place today." Felicity watched Oliver's face carefully, praying for a positive reaction to her teasing.

Relief flooded her chest once again when he chuckled.

"When you wore that black dress to the cocktail party after my inauguration? The one with the cutouts in the back? The was _not_ fair, Smoak. But it was _much_ easier to ignore then since Thea was with us. Nothing gets a guy's brain back on track faster than his little sister punching him in the arm and saying to look alive."

Felicity let out a huff of a laugh. "I guess it _was_ easier with everyone else around. Us being alone together now? It reminds you a bit of last summer, right? Maybe that's why our bodies seem to be rebelling all of a sudden. Familiar situations bring rise to old habits."

"Yeah…" he agreed, though he didn't look completely convinced. "Crazy to think about how much has changed this year alone… it almost feels like we're whole new people? I _never_ would have foreseen this in the middle of last summer. You know we moved to Ivy Town around this time last year?"

"Ivy Town was nice, Oliver, but it wasn't _real_." Felicity's eyes flickered to a framed picture of them in their old house displayed on an end table. She had long accepted that leaving Ivy Town was the right call, even with the consequences to her and Oliver's relationship. And she knew, on some level, Oliver knew it too. "This, _here_ , this is real. Real is messy. But that doesn't mean we're different people... Things have just changed… we grew."

Oliver nodded quietly, his smile flickering from his face for a moment before reappearing suddenly. "We're going to make it through this, just as we have everything else." Oliver reach over, squeezing Felicity's arm. "If anything is constant in our lives, it's _that_."

He was right. No matter what happened, they always seemed to make it through. Even when all of the odds were against them.

Oliver stood up, raking his hand through his hair with a yawn.

"I'd make it through all of this better with some coffee?" Felicity prompted, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Of course. Why else am I here?"

Felicity waited for Oliver begin grinding coffee beans before she let out a sigh of relief. He was going to stay, at least for now. They had a chance to work this out. To stay friends despite her body's obnoxious need to keep insisting on options that were no longer available. And that chance was as much as she dared to hope for.

* * *

 _A/N- Hope you enjoyed this! Feedback and/or encouragement is totally appreciated (especially if you read all the way to the end). Thanks for reading!_


End file.
